follow your destiny
by Youkai
Summary: eine ff die hauptsächlich darum geht, das SZ ein neues Projekt im Ausland startet... wer weiß was für folgen das haben wird? wer weiß ob es positiv oder negativ wird? und was hat Schwarz damit zu tun? Wie reagiert Kritiker? paarings: keine.


Disclamer:  
  
Egal wie sehr ich sie vergöttere: die WK bishis gehören nicht mir und selbst wenn ich Schuschu und Omi am liebsten an der Leine herumführen möchte...  
  
Wk gehört nicht mir und ich mache mit dem schreiben kein Geld (mein Bankkonto hasst mich im übrigen dafür.)  
  
Vorwort: *drop* ist in meinem Österreichurlaub entstanden. Da waren meine Musen Veri und Stäf noch bei mir ;_; (ja schafi, ich hab dich mit dem Vornamen angeredet! sei stolz auf mich)  
  
also jedenfalls widme ich den beiden auch das die FF...  
  
Gerne: *drop* von allem etwas.  
  
Paarings: noch keine. (Ja! ich schreibe etwas und es wird keien schnulze! ich bin so gut... XD)  
  
~*follow your destiny*~  
  
Diese eisigkalten Windernächte, wenn man am liebsten den Atem anhalten möchte, um nicht noch mehr kalte Luft einzuatmen, genau so eien kalte Winternacht war es.  
  
Der Schnee lag jungfräulich unberührt (warum regen sich alle über diese beschreibung auf? ._. jaja, irgendwann schrieb ich meine lemon weiter...) auf der Erde, die unter diesen weißen Kleid nicht mehr zusehen war.  
  
Die Dunkelheit hatte besitz über das Himmelszelt ergriffen, doch es schien ihr nicht zu gelingen, das ganze Firmament einzuhüllen, denn überall glänzten weiße Lichtpunkte, die diese Nacht erhellten.  
  
Die Luft schien wie dicker, dunkelblauer Nebel, der die Farben der Häuser trüb machte, die Stimmen der Tiere aus dem naheliegenden Wald verschluckte und den Schnee in der Ferne Marineblau schimmern lies.  
  
Farfarello erinnerte der Schnee zu seinen Füßen – der komischerweise nicht dunkelblau gefärbt war- an seinen Keller. Alles weiß.  
  
Der Ire sah sich um und sah nichts abgesehen von Schnee, der mit der Entfernung immer dunkler wurde, Berge deren Gipfel von der Dunkelheit verschlungen waren und ein kleines Dorf im Tal, in dem zu dieser Stunde kein Licht mehr brannte.  
  
Das Auge von Farfarello, welches nicht von einer Augenklappe verdeckt wurde, verengte sich. Im Dorf stand ein Gebäude mit einem schneebedeckten Dach und einem hohen Turm, auf welchen sich ein großes Kreuz befand.  
  
Eine Kirche.   
  
Sicher würde es Gott strafen, wenn....  
  
„Denk nicht mal dran." Schuldigs Stimme drang aus der Richtung von dem Haus, vor dem der Ire stand und dessen Tür zufiel.  
  
Schuldig war rausgetreten, wahrscheinlich um zu rauchen. In einer Holzhütte machte sich soetwas nicht besonders gut. Zumindest laut Brad.  
  
Farfarello drehte sich nciht um, sondern schaute nur weiter aufs Dorf. Es schien so weit weg und die kleinen Häuser waren wie von Puderzucker bestäubt. Kaum zu glauben, dass dort Menschen lebten. Taten sie auch nicht, wenn es nach Farfarellos Wünschen ging. Dann wäre das ganze Dorf blutrot und die Kirche...  
  
„es geht nicht immer nach deinen Wünschen." Murmelte Schuldig und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „in ganzes kleines Bergdorf, einfach so mal ausgelöscht. Was glaubst du, wie SZ sich freuen würde wenn Bullen hier herumschnüffeln würden? Das Kaff liegt viel zu nah..." grummelte der Deutsche, der zwar in seinem Vaterland war, aber sich nicht besonders heimisch fühlte.  
  
Schuldig blickte über den Schnee. Irgendwie mochte er diese Gegend nicht. Irgendein gottverdammtes Kaff in Niederbayern. Er war froh, das es hier immerhin einen Zigarettenautomaten gab und hielt das –bei der Größe des Dorfes- schon für ein Wunder. Aber dieser Zigarettenautomat war auch schon das Highlight im Dorf und wahrscheinlich wusste jeder ganz genau, wer wann wie welche Marke rauchte.  
  
Und warum musste SZ sie in so eien Gotverdammte Gegend schicken, wo an jeder Milchkanne ein Cruzifix war? Warum?  
  
Es war nichts los, die Kreuze hatten eine komische Wirkung auf den Iren und obendrauf durften sie nicht auffallen. Und wer durfte Farfarello davon abhalten das ganze Dorf niederzumetzeln?  
  
Genau. Brad hatte –wie immer- zu tun und Nagi musste ja sooooooo dringend Deutsch lernen. Also musste er Kindermädchen für den Zwangsjackenträger spielen.  
  
Schuldig schreckte auf. Farfarellos Auge und Gedanken waren wieder auf die Dorfkirche gerichtet. Der Deutsche hatte wirklich einen schweren Job.   
  
Böser Brad, böser Nagi, ganz böser Farf. Und SZ war sowieso die Quelle sämtlichen Übels.  
  
„lass uns wieder reingehen." Mit diesen Worten warf Schuldig seine Zigarette auf den Boden, trat sie aus und buchsierte Farfarello zurück in die Hütte.  
  
***  
  
Yohji saß im Koneko am Küchentisch und hielt zwischen Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger eine Zigarette.   
  
Reji Takatori war mitsamt Schwarz am Flughafen gesehen worden. Scheinbar wollte er sie zu einem Internationalen Meeting mitnehmen. Manx (die er noch immer nicht zu einem Abendessen überreden konnte) meinte zuvor, das solche Treffen nichts ungewöhliches waren (was eigentlich jeder wusste, der hin und wieder Nachichten sah) aber Reji Takatori Schwarz nur mitnahm, wenn er um seine Sicherheit fürchtete.  
  
Sicherlich war es eine Erleichterung, dass Schwarz außerhalb der Stadt war, aber andererseits war es für Kritiker mehr als beunruhigend, da Schwarz geheime Auslandsposten aufspüren oder angreifen könnte.  
  
Schwarz bestand nur aus den besten ihrer Fähigkeiten unb bildete daher eine besondere Gefahr.  
  
Yohji zog an seiner Zigarette, als Omi die Küche betrat. Der Blondschopf sah müde und etwas abgemagert aus.  
  
Yohji rang sich ein schiefes Grinsen ab. „Hey sexy. Du siehst fertig aus."  
  
„ich weiß, Yohji-kun." Kam es zurück, als sich der Jüngere von beiden sich auf einen Stuhl fallen lies. Er drehte sich so darauf, dass er im sitzen die Kaffemaschiene erreichte.  
  
Während er sich eien Tasse des braunen Goldes einfüllte, rieb er sich mit der andern Hand über die Augen.  
  
Er war wirklich müde und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Schlaf, aber er wusste, dass das genauso gut möglich war, wie Schweine fliegn zu lassen.  
  
„warum bist du noch wach?" fragte Omi den Älteren, umfasste die Kafeetasse mit beiden Händen und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Es war eher früh als spät.   
  
„konnte nicht schlafen." Kam die Antwort.  
  
„solltest du aber." Seuftzte Omi, der kreidebleich schien.  
  
"Es gibt viele dinge, die ich tun sollte." erwiederte der Ältere. Trotz der eher frühen als späten Stunde war er hellwach.  
  
Die Gedanken um Kritiker ließen ihn nicht schlafen, genau so weinig, wie das Wissen das Omi sich die Finger wund tippte und er ihm nicht helfen konnte.  
  
Yohji und ein Computer waren wie Feuer und Wasser.  
  
Yohji war das Feuer, der PC das Wasser und wenn der Blonde aufstand war er nur ein Häufchen Asche, weil er so eine Maschiene nciht beherrschen konnte.  
  
"bist du schon fertig?" fragte er, als er diesne Gedanken abschloss.  
  
"Iie.Es muss noch viel gemacht werden. Ich arbeite morgen durch, aber ich kann morgen unmöglich zur Schule. Sagst du Aya-kun bitte, das er morgen in der Schule anrufen soll? Ich hab eine Sommergrippe..."  
  
Yohji seuftzte, als Omi einen Schluck Kaffee nahm. "ist kein Problem. Ich sag deinem Erziehungsberechtigten bescheid."  
  
Omi schluckte den Kaffee herunter und konnte seine Augen gleich ein Stück weiter aufmachen.  
  
"Arigato, yohji-kun."  
  
***  
  
Die Sonne wanderte ihren täglichen Weg am Horizont und stand hoch am Himmel, als die Kirchenglocke aus dem Dorf 12 mal schlug.  
  
Farfarellos Auge weitete sich, als er diese Klänge vernahm und Nagi, der über einem Deutschbuch brütete war froh, dass der Ire seine weiße Lieblingsjacke trug.  
  
Man sah Farfarello an, dass diese Klänge ihn innerlich aufkratzten, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck flegmatisch wie immer war.  
  
Brad saß wie immer an seinem Laptop und konzentrierte sich voll auf siene Arbeit. Er würde schon wissen, ob Farfarello seine Emotionen unter kontrolle halten konnte und was passieren würde.  
  
Diese Akten waren im Moment wichtiger, er musste sie um jeden Preis durchgehen.  
  
Nagi seuftzte innerlich und sah von seinen Konjugationen auf.  
  
Ich, du, er, sie, es, wir, ihr, sie.  
  
Immerhin das konnte er und ein paar Verben... Der einzige, der ihm wirklich helfen konnte, war Schuldig, aber wer sagte, dass Nagi die Hilfe des Deutschen wollte? Er würde das alleine schaffen und außerdem schlief Schuldig sowieso wie ein Murmelttier...  
  
Das jüngste Mitgleid von Schwarz wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu und war erleichtert, als keine Glockenschläge mehr aus der Ferne hallten.  
  
Inzwischen drehte sich Schuldig elfmal auf seinem Bett herum. Jeder Glockenschlag war furchtbar laut, warum musste ausgerechnet er das Zimmer haben, welches am nächsten an der Kirche war?  
  
Nur weil Farf so etwa snicht abkonnte, Brad zu tun hatte und Nagi Deutsch lernen musste.  
  
Irgendwie war er immer der mit der Arschkarte.  
  
Schuldig grummelte leise, grade eben hatte er nämlich bemerkt, dass auch die Zigarettenschachtel auf seinem Nachtisch leer war.  
  
So ein gottverdammter mist.  
  
Jetzt müsste er gleich noch in dieses blöde Kaff zum Zigarettenautomaten und er wusste ganz genau das in diesem Dorf alle so eienn Dialekt sprachen, das selbst er als Muttersprachler ihn nicht verstand.  
  
Warum musste der SZ Stützpunkt auch mitten im Nirgendwo sein und die nächstgrößere "STADT" diese 20 Häuser sein?  
  
***  
  
Ken seuftzte und ging mit einem großen Tablett in den Händen zu Omis Zimmer. Der Kleine tat ihm Leid. Er durfte fast ganz alleine die Sicherheit der Kritikercomputer vervielfachen. Sicherlich, er war einer von Kritikers besten besten Leuten, was Computer anging, aber irgendwer musste dem Blondschopf doch unter die Arme greifen können.  
  
Die Sorge stand Ken ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er an der Zimmertür von Omi klopfte.  
  
Die Antwort kam nach ein paar Sekunden, in denne Ken intensives Tastaturklappern hörte.  
  
"hai?"  
  
"Omi ich hab dir was zu essen gemacht."  
  
"oh Ken-kun, du bist der beste! Komm rein."  
  
Nach dieser Aufforderung betrat Ken das Zimmer, welches vollkommen im Dunkel lag, sogar die Gardienen waren zugezogen.  
  
Die einzige Lichtquelle war der Bildschirm des Rechners, vor dem Omi saß.  
  
Dieser Junge wirkte durch das Licht blasser als er ohnehin schon war.  
  
Ken blickte Omi sorgenvoll an. Er hatte zwar schon öfter eine Nacht durchgearbeitet, aber noch nie 3 Nächte am Stück. Das war nicht gesund.  
  
Ken schritt durch das Zimmer und stellte das Tablett, auf dem sich ein paar Toasts und eien Kaffeekanne befanden, auf Omis Schreibtisch ab.  
  
"Arigato Ken-kun..." murmelte Omi, konnte aber nur kurz vom Bildschirm aufsehen.  
  
"ist doch kein Problem. Aber gönn du dir mal eien Pause..." murmelte Ken.  
  
"so gern ichs tun würde, es geht nicht Ken-kun." meinte der Blondschopf und starrte wie besessen auf den Bildschirm.  
  
"sicher?" fragte Ken und irgendwie schien sein Beschützerinstinkt Alarm zu schlagen, 3 Tage und 3 Nächte mit genauso wenig Schlaf wie Essen und kein Ende in Sicht.  
  
Konnte Omi sicher überhaupt noich konzentrieren?  
  
"ja, sicher." Omis Stimme klang traurig, aber es konnte sein, dass Ken das mit Müdigkeit verwechselte.  
  
"gut, dann lass ich dich wieder allein. Yohji hat unten viel zu tun." Ken seuftzte "iss was udn arbeite nicht zuviel..."  
  
"ich doch nicht..." Omi grinste schiefm als Ken den Raum verließ.  
  
Eine halbe Minute später trat der Fussballspieler ind en Blumenladen, es war schon hell geworden und der Blumenliferrant würde bald kommen.  
  
"wie gehts dem Chibi?" fragte Yohji, der ja immer noch vorgeben musste, dass Omi eine Grippe hatte.  
  
"nicht gut." murmelte Ken. "er ist so blass und schläft so wenig..."  
  
"das macht mir auch Gedanken" gab der Playboy von sich, während er einen Blumenstrauß band.  
  
Ken nickte, als er einen Blumentopf verrückte. "das ist nicht gut für ihn."  
  
Aya Fujimiya, der Kühlschrank persönlich, der auch einen solchen Gesichtsausdruck hatte, betrat den Laden.  
  
"er weiß schon wie viel er sich zumuten kann. Er ist kein Kind mehr." murmelte der Rotschopf gefühllos wie immer.  
  
"Das ist zwar richtig, aber..."Ken wurde unterbrochen, als er nach dem Schlauch griff um die Blumen zu gießen.  
  
"er ist alt genug um eien Grippe zu überstehen." grummelte er mit seiner wiedersprecht-mir-nicht-Stimme.  
  
Inzwischen biss Omi einmal in den Hawaiitoast, den Ken gemacht hatte.  
  
Seine 3 Mitbewohner waren wirklich Goldstücke. Er wusste genau, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten und wusste auch, dass sie ihn nciht gerne Tag und Nacht vor dem PC sahen, aber es musste einfach sein.  
  
Nach diesem einen Bissen wandte Omi sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.   
  
Die Sicherheit und die gesamte Stabilität von Kritiker stand auf dem Spiel, da gab es keien Zeit für Sorgen oder Schlaf.  
  
Inzwischen war der Blumenladen ziemlich voll, den viele Schulmädchen schauten bevor sie zum Unterricht mussten in das Koneko. Er konnte das Kichern bis in sein Zimmer hören udn er war froh es zu hören. Es munterte ihn ungemein auf und füllte ihn etwas mit Leben.  
  
Omi mochte die Arbeit im Koneko, es war schön soviele Leute um sich zu haben. Sicherlich war die Arbeit anstrengend, aber es war wirklich schön, vor allem wenn alle 4 im Laden waren.  
  
Aya saß stillschweigend hinter den Theke und machte die Abrechnungen, Ken goss die Blumen während Yohji die weibliche Kundschaft um den Finger wickelte.  
  
Omi selbst unterhielt sich meißtens mit Ouka, während er Sträuße band oder Blumentöpfe umstellte.  
  
Er mochte solche Tage, die sich meißtens im Sommer abspielten...  
  
Doch mittlerweile war es Winter, Zeit der Tannen, Topfpflanzen und Gestecke. Trotzdem blieb die Kundschaft nicht aus und füllte den Laden.  
  
Omi rieb sich die Augen, seine Gedanken schwiffen schon wieder ab.  
  
Er musste sich konzentrieren, denn er hatte noch viel Arbeit vor sich.  
  
***  
  
Grummelnd schritt Schuldig in das Wohnzimmer. Er sollte Brad fragen, ob er vorraus sah welche Sorten der Zigarettenautomat im Dorf hatte. Dann könnte er gleich auswerten, ob sich der Gang ins Dorf überhaupt lohnte.  
  
Schuldig öffnete schon seinen Mund um was zu sagen, doch Brad kam ihm zuvor und das ohne von dem Laptop auf seinem Schoß aufzusehen.  
  
"nein, ich weiß nicht, wo es welche Zigaretten gibt. Aber nimm Nagi mit, wenn du ins Dorf gehst." murmelte der Amerikaner. "etwas praxis wird seinem Deutsch nicht schaden."  
  
Der Junge sha von sienem Buch zu Brad auf. "die sprechen hier total anders als in meinem Buch."  
  
"liegt an der Gegend. Die Bayern sind eh schräg drauf. Obwohl ich dich gerne mal in einer kurzen Lederhose sehen würde." grinste Schuldig.  
  
"nur wenn du dich in ein Sailor moonkostüm zwängst." gab Nagi trocken zurück.  
  
Craeford sah von sienem Laptop auf. "nimm ihn mit, Schuldig."  
  
Damit war die Disskusion für den Amerikaner beendet.  
  
wenig später machten sich zwei Gestalten auf ins Dorf, dass in einem Tal lag.   
  
Nagi grummelte leise. Was für eine Sprachliche Exkursion. Ein Gang zum Zigarettenautomaten mit Schuldig.  
  
Schuldig grummelte ebenfalls. Nagi war noch nciht mal halb so groß wie der Automat. Warum zur Hölle sollte er ihn mitnehmen?  
  
Die Hirnwindungen von Bradley Crawford waren unergründlich. Wahrschreinlich sah er irgendwas vorraus und Schuldig wusste nicht was. Sowas macht den Deutschen wahnsinnig!  
  
Der achsogroße Bradley Crawford war allwissend und der dumme kleine Schuldig wusste nichts.  
  
Wütend stapfte er durch den Schnee, es war einfach zum wahnsinnig werden.  
  
Nagi ging schweigend neben dem Deutschen her.  
  
Warum musste er mit Schuldig mit?  
  
UUhhhhh.. Das große Abenteuer: Zigaretten kaufen mit Schuldig.  
  
Die Hände des Teenagers waren in der schwarzen Trainigsjacke, die er trug.  
  
Sollte er Schuldig etwa beim tragen der heiligen Glimmstengel helfen? War er zu schwach so eine Packung zu heben?  
  
Der Braunhaarige kickte einen schneebedeckten Stein weg. Wahrscheinlich sah Brad vorraus, das die Dorfbewohner den größten Idioten unter sich erkannten und Schuldig zum Oberhaupt ihres Unterbelichteten Stammes machen wollten und Nagi wurde mitgeschickt, um das zu verhindern.  
  
Diese Deutschen waren doch sowieso völli...  
  
//König Schuldig, klingt gar nicht schlecht.// klang die Stimme des Telepathen in Nagis Kopf.  
  
/halt dich raus aus meinen Gedanken!/ grummelte Nagi mental.  
  
//nö.//  
  
Nagi blitzte Schuldig an und beschloss nichts mehr zu denken.  
  
//wäre nicht neues.// Schuldigs Stimme klang von Wort zu Wort nerviger.  
  
/ich denke mehr als du./ Nagi wollte leise grummeln, hielt dann aber inne, weil er Schuldig diesne Gefallen nicht tun wollte. Dann würde er nur noch lästiger werden.  
  
//ich bin lästig?//  
  
Nagi konzentrierte sich auf die knackenden Geräusche, die entstanden, als sie durch den Schnee gingen.  
  
//ignorierst du mich, kleiner?//  
  
/ich bin nicht klein./  
  
//du bist kleiner als ich. Also bist du klein.//  
  
Nagi wurde einmälich wütend. /ich bin der größte aus meiner Klasse./  
  
//ach ja, es sind ja alle Japaner so klein.//  
  
/Ich.bin.nicht.klein./ Nagi wurde so sauer wie Jahrhunderte alte Milch, was der Telepath natürlich merkte. Ein hämisches Grinsen erschien auf Schuldigs Lippen.  
  
//doch.//  
  
/nein./  
  
//doch.//  
  
/halt die Klappe Schuldig./  
  
//tu ich schon.//  
  
/du weißt was ich meine./  
  
//nö.//  
  
/du bist dümmer, als ich dachte./  
  
//du schmeichelst mir.//  
  
Nagi blieb stehn und wollte schon Luft holen um Schuldig ins Gesicht zu brüllen, dass er doch seine Schnauze halten solle und es war ihm egal ib man ihn bis ins beschissene Sorf hören könnte, oder ob der rest der Welt ihn hörte, aber... er wurde unterbrochen.  
  
Hinter einigen Tannen lief eine Gestalt und kreuzte den Pfad auf dem die Streitenden standen.  
  
Schuldig vereengte die Augen, die Gedanken des jungen Mannes waren wie ein offenes Buch für ihn.  
  
"ein Begabter." meinte er trocken, als such er stehen blieb.  
  
Der Unbekannte blieb stehen und sah Schuldig schockiert an.  
  
//ein Pyrokniet. Allerdings ist er noch ziemlich schwach, kein Problem für dich.//  
  
"woher...?" fragte der schwarzhaarige mit belegter Stimme, weiter kam er nicht.  
  
//ich bin Telepath.// meldete Schuldig sich in seinem Kopf. Er konnte spüren wie aufgewühlt seine Gedanken waren. Die Leute dort hatten beste Arbeit geleistet.  
  
"nein..." flüsterte der Unbekannte mit erstickter Stimme. "bitte nicht...."  
  
//das ist das beste für deine Fähigkeiten.// Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern. //da müssen alle Begabten durch.//  
  
"i...ich... will kein Begabter sein." murmelte der Mann anfang 20, der im Moment eher wie ein Kind wirkte, dem grade der Lolli weggenommen wurde.  
  
"bitte... schickt mich nicht zurück!"  
  
"tun wir aber." Nagis Stimme war kälter als all der Schnee, der sie umgab.  
  
"w...was...? bitte... ich flehe euch an... tut das nicht..." jetzt erinnerte er, eher an einen winselnden Hund.  
  
"vergiss es. Es geht gradewegs zurück...." Nagis Sätze waren noch nicht ganz richtig ausgesprochen, aber der Deutschkurs schien Früchte zu tragen.  
  
"du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat." knurrte Schuldig.  
  
Der Junge vor ihnen sackte wie ein nasser Sack auf die Knie. "nein... ich kann nicht... ich steh das nicht durch! ich will nicht..." er starrte Schuldig so an, als ob er nicht da wäre.  
  
"ich schafe das nicht. ich überlebe das nicht... bitte...." er stammelte und begann zu zittern. Er trug nur eine Jenas und ein Tshirt, als war es eine Frage ob vor Kälte oder vor Angst.  
  
Schuldig wusste, dass es eine Mischung aus beiden war, aber die Angst viel gravierender war.  
  
"dann musst du eben sterben." sagte Schuldig gleichgültig.  
  
"man sucht dich besimmt schon." grummelte Nagi.  
  
Der Junge Mann starrte beide ein paar Sekunden perplex an, dann rappelte er sich auf und stolperte mehr als er von den Beiden weghastete. Er versuchte verzweifelt den beiden irgendwie zu entkommen. Er musste weg hier. Weg, weg , weg....  
  
Einfach nur weg von den Beiden. Sie würden ihn zurück bringen, er konnte nicht zurück. Er wollt enicht zurück. Er durfte nciht zurück.  
  
Sie würden ihn wieder diese schrecklichen Dinge anzun, ihn nicht rauslassen, ihn foltern, ihn bedrohen.  
  
Seine Seele vergewaltigen. Und nicht nur die.  
  
Sie würden sein bestes geben um ihn brechen.  
  
Er stolperte, kam so schnell wieder uaf die Beine wie nie, aber trotzdem war er nur 5 Meter von den Schwarzmitgliedern entfernt.  
  
Es war ein leichtes für Nagi dafür zu sorgen, dass der Flüchtige sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
  
Und dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis er wieder dort war, wo er herkam.  
  
***~***  
  
sooooo das war der erste Teil XP  
  
da ich aber zu reviewgeil und zu faul bin alles abzutippen veröffentliche ich erst mal nur dieses bisschen hier.   
  
Ich hoffe ich hab die Charas nicht zu OOC gemacht und ich hab nich soviele Rechtschreib/Tippfehler gemacht.  
  
Lasst mich wissen was irh denkt, dann komtm der Rest bestimmt schneller XP Außerdem hoff ich, dass es euch nichts aussmacht, das mein Word mich hasst. ._.; *sob* *schreibt das ganze aufm Windows editor* *ist sowieso zu doof für html*  
  
~the autor  
  
Concat the Autor: youkai@firemail.de oder bakayaro@firemail.de  
  
Datum: Juli 2003 


End file.
